


In Nomine Drabbles

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: I have a lot of drabbles lying around. Here are the drabbles for In Nomine -- and In Nomine crossovers. (Crossovers may eventually wind up in drabble compilations with their other half; I'm not going to keep good track. I don't think any of these get more than raunchy, but there's at least one Nybbas/Andre one that's probably borderline NSFW.Some are "Divine Intervention" drabbles: 111 words.All of these were originally on Livejournal and/or Dreamwidth.





	1. 5 drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Titles and the LJ/DW user who provided prompts.
> 
> Morning Coffee: Liralen.  
> Washington, Valley Forge, Temptation: nvdaydreamer  
> Egyptian Summers: copperbird  
> Why? : for mysteriousmouse's kitty  
> Mariel: ednoria

* * *

**Morning Coffee**

The waitress yawned, wishing the cafe didn't open so early, and went outside to refill their single customer's cup. It wasn't quite spring; they'd only put out the metal chairs and tables yesterday.

"Hey, great day, isn't it?" he asked. She'd couldn't place his nationality beyond "exchange student," with tanned skin, dark hair, darker eyes, and an earring gleaming like the moon.

"Little cool," she said, pouring.

"That'll make it better when it warms up." He added cream. "Be right back."

"Huh?"

He vanished around the corner. She looked back down. He'd left payment, a decent tip, and a coffee...

Black, with the perfect swirl of a galaxy inside the cup.

* * *

**Washington, Valley Forge, Temptation**

The Woman Who Was Not There contemplated Washington, lounging on a couch that wasn't there either. _You know,_ she said into his mind, _this "democracy" doesn't help anyone. Let those foolish men, playing at "Congress," be captured. Lead your men to shelter. Decent food. Victory. Be king. Rule justly._

"Behind me," he muttered, as he wrote yet another letter requesting supplies or the legal right to take them.

_You have these men's loyalty. They wouldn't suffer and die for you, otherwise. Why not rule? I could help you._

"I am a citizen, not a king. It is the better choice."

* * *

**Egyptian Summers**

Her Archangel is certifiably insane. Nicole's heard this from enough Servitors of Judgment that it's started to sink in. 

****

She denies it, of course. Well, not _deny_ , so much as say it doesn't matter. It's still Gabriel. Still the brilliant creature of fire who formed her and pulled her, glowing white-hot, from the heart of the volcano. Still the spinning flame who whispered Nicole's Name to her, and set a Heart within her hands.

So what if Gabriel sends her on obscure missions, or doesn't talk to her for years, or doesn't approve? It's still Gabriel. Madness doesn't matter. Really.

* * *

**Why?**

He watches many lives. It's part of the job.

The mighty hunter, twitching in his last dreams.

A hungry mother who loved her children.

Sleeping in his chair by the fireside... The good old boy drifts beyond his body.

The explorer seeks a final rest, out in her beloved woods.

The doctor says there's no hope for remission. The patient kisses his best friend's tears.

Cocky rascals who braved too much... elders curled in their beds...

Jordi waits for them all to come home.

It puzzles him, how many pause at the gates, then sit to wait in their turn.

* * *

**Mariel**

_Empty_.

It is contentment. It is delight. It is everything she desires.

Lesser beings might remember, but she is stronger, she is better. She is Oblivion.

Blackness. Nothingness. No feeling. No distractions. Limbo is Heaven. No, better. She might remember Heaven, and Limbo is better. Nothing will speak with her, nothing will call her, nothing will tear wings from her friends before her eyes with the blood in her mouth.

She is Oblivion. And she will fade away and her Word will reign.

It is ecstasy.

The Essence floods in, and with it, the words that remind her of Outside.


	2. 5 more drabbles (1 probably NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ/DW user prompts
> 
> Risky Tactics: siadea  
> Play: naraht1  
> Separation: hopeevey  
> Squeak: templarwolf
> 
> Lust and the Media: This has a naughty word in it. OBVIOUSLY.

* * *

**Risky Tactics**

The Hellsworn stepped over the unconscious body, lowering the tranq-gun. "Cherubim are _so_ predictable," he told his captive.

"I'm going to kill you," she remarked.

"You're one of _those_ whitewings?" he said. "I've heard about you. So I sent an innocent policeman to collect you."

"And told him I was-- what? An alien? A demon?"

"A terrorist." He patted her cheek. "You'll be hard to break, but we'll think of something."

"Oh, yes," she hissed.

With a silenced whiff, the Hellsworn's knee went to gore. The Kyriotate's host smiled. "Three minds're good at ideas. And now we're inside the compound."

* * *

**Play**

"What are you doing?" Uriel asked.

"Racing!" Janus replied instantly, flying in circles.

Oannes, more shy, ducked under the waves and bubbled agreement.

"But... why? What is the point of it? Why not do it in Heaven?"

Janus put its rings in a stubborn angle. "We're having a long-race, to show David he's not the only one with patience."

Oannes bubbled, "First one to shape a mountain wins!"

"Shape a specified form," Janus clarified.

"Oh." At least it wasn't the worst thing they could be doing. "But I want to talk to Oannes later. This ocean is dreadfully salty."

* * *

**Separation (Eli)**

"Why did you keep _doing_ it?"

"We didn't mean to! We... we were trying to stop them!"

"But you _kept doing it_! Even when children died and parents with them!"

"It didn't always happen like that! And we tried to help, tried to make them realize it was _wrong_."

"But you never told Judgment. That's what Judgment is for."

"They don't understand us! How could we abandon our own to them? We were fixing it!"

"You were perverting the Word with your irresponsibility!"

"We were taking responsibility! We weren't blowing it off onto some other Word!"

"Begone. You're not mine."

* * *

**Squeak**

*squeak*

The cat listened at the mouse hole and lashed its tail.

*squeak*

Delicately, the cat reached into the hole and pawed around. Little things rustled and brushed against its pads. It could _smell_ little mouse babies...

*squeak*

Reaching farther, the cat snagged something with its claws. Quickly, it pulled back...

*squeak*

...and drew a large rat into the light, plump and black. It gave the cat an odd, sympathetic look, and then it said, 

*squeak*

and the cat understood, _Sympathy. Hunter-fellow, furred, catkind. But. Protection smallones._

*squeak*

The cat stared. Then it fled, tail fluffed. The rat nodded.

*squeak*

* * *

**Lust and the Media**

The two Impudites lounged in the bed, nude. Both were male-formed. The dark-haired one was a bit taller, and lay on his back. The red-head was on his stomach, face down by the other's hips, propped on his elbows.

Andrealphus supposed that the sex was fine enough with the newest Prince, whose Word was the Media. They got along politically. The younger Prince could be persuaded to take an attractive vessel. He didn't insist on topping every time. They had similar opinions on porn flicks.

If only Nybbas didn't insist on using his afterglow to sing kareoke with Andre's cock.


	3. 5 more drabbles (one a little mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LJ/DW user: Prompt  
> demiurgent: In Disgrace (In Nomine Garfield)  
> incandescens: The new DADA teacher (IN/Harry Potter)  
> lindensphinx: Communication  
> Melpomenes_Mask: Angels and Angels (IN/SharonShinnverse)  
> incandescens and Katster: Choices (IN/Harry Potter; Mature)

* * *

**In Disgrace**

The Glutton crept into the warehouse, and looked around, eyes shining, at all the cat-food bags. He'd show his Prince. He'd show _everyone_! He'd be the most gluttonous Glutton ever, and starving kitties would mew pathetically.

In his feeding frenzy, the cat-vesseled demon didn't notice that there were eyes watching him above. Not until a small, adorable gray kitten came into a shaft of light.

"Beat it, kid," the demon said.

The kitten's eyes widened. "My prayers are answered!" it cried, standing up on its hind legs and suddenly sporting foot-long claws. "I redeem my honor, my Lord!"

It attacked.

* * *

**The New DADA Teacher**

"I don't like this DADA teacher," Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry eyed Hermione. She seemed to be watching the teacher -- unusually, _without_ taking notes.

So were most of the other female students, and some male ones.

Oblivious, the teacher wrote his name on the board. "I suspect this will be an unusual approach to defending from dark magics," he said, swinging a large, black suitcase to the table at the front of the room and opening it.

"This," he said, "is a crucifix."

"What's that?" Draco pointed.

"A sword, in case the crucifix doesn't work. Now hush."

"Yes, Professor Laurence."

* * *

**Communication**

His Servitor calls, but Asmodeus finds only ash when he arrives -- and a laughing madwoman dancing in circles. He scowls. His path out is blocked by flames.

He notes the variation on Celestial Seals and turns back, wary.

Gabriel rocks on her knees, hugging herself. "You harbor destruction, you harbor what would burn the board and char the pieces and melt the players' hands. You call it ice, you call it play, but you gamble with your life and he will claim it."

He feigns unconcern, and goes to her. "Your fire cannot touch me."

She bares her teeth. "Pretend."

* * *

**Angels and Angels.**

There was no plague-flag, but the smoke brought the young angel to investigate anyway. The unconscious woman he found was dark-skinned, with tight-curled hair. She clutched some strangely shaped metal... things.

As he dripped water onto her lips, she sputtered and woke, taking in his wings with wide eyes.

"It's all right, you're safe," he said.

"Who...? Where...?"

"Safe," he repeated. "My name's Gabriel."

"Wha-?" She shivered. "Repeat?"

"My name is Gabriel."

"Oh, Boss," she moaned. "I'll never underestimate those crazy Vapulans again. Please come get me. Now. Amen."

Gabriel was about to answer when the sudden thunderstorm rumbled overhead.

* * *

**Choices**

It was most unlike him. Slatterns walked in Diagon Alley -- but he was a teacher. He never indulged. He knew there were lust-potions, but he was an _expert_ in potions, and not so easily snared. (As if any would try.)

But a look from deep-green eyes. A smile. A beckoning finger. He had followed her up her stairs, tongue-tied.

Physical release brought emotional release, weeping into her dark hair, until he floated, empty and curiously free.

Before he left, she kissed the mark on his arm. "We make our choices, and choose what makes us." He nearly loved her then.


	4. 5 but including 2 double-sized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More assorted drabbles, not necessarily prompted. May have explanatory material.
> 
> * * *
> 
> • Seraph Wright, Trainee Attourney  
> • In Nomine Wizard of Oz  
> • Why Shedim Hate Ninja (can also be a L5R crossover if you want!)  
> • IN My Little Pony  
> • IN Defense of McCarthyism
> 
> * * *

**Seraph Wright, Trainee Attorney**

_[So I logged onto the MUSH...]_

_[DR] K______ is requesting a drabble: arcangel: celestial attorney at law_  
[DR] You have ten minutes. GO!!!  
<<OOC>> arcangel eyes K______.  
<<OOC>> arcangel says, "One moment." 

"Objection!" the trainee Seraph shouted, thrusting one wing out.

The judge, an Elohite, did not facepalm. "You have to say why you're objecting," it murmured.

"Because... because it wasn't true?"

"And you know that how?"

Smugly, with the words "take that" all but hovering over its head, the Seraph said, "Because the witness HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN IN ENGLISH."

"And this is a problem because...?"

"Because we're in Heaven, and speaking the angelic language permits no lies!"

"And this is the only reason for writing?"

"...er, yes?"

The Malakite "witness" held up a card. It read: "Vow of Silence."

* * *

_This is another of the Drabble Requests. I think it's 2 words short._

**"Drabble request: In Nomine Wizard of Oz."**

"This is an ethereal Domain, right?" The Malakite of Jordi sniffed the unconscious girl in their midst. Her Cherub date sat, tail lashing, and shook his mane.

"Looks like." The Protection Virtue prodded her armor and hefted her axe. "Finn?"

Destiny's Malakite massaged his temples. "Yes, Chinwe, it's an ethereal Domain. Yes, I know which one. No, you don't want to know. Don't trust any flying monkeys."

"I _do_ want to know," Chinwe said.

Finn knelt and picked up the human girl. "Then you should read more books. Whose idea was it, anyway, to have an Eighth Virtue in _Kansas_?"

* * *

**Why Shedim Hate Ninja**  
_Prompt by vincentursus_

Blargiet hated ninja.

Blargiet'd possessed a ninja for _one simple job_ , and then...

**Drop the cups in the tea ceremony!**  
_Clumsiness is not the Way of the Ninja._

**Trip that old lady!**  
_Needless disruption is not the Way of the Ninja._

**...pick your nose?**  
_Crudeness is not the Way of the Ninja._

**Rob the samurai over there?**  
_...banditry is not..._  
**...the Way of the Ninja, ARGH!**

At least when he wrenched out of the ninja, it fainted to see him! There, that'd show it!

Behind him, though... "Ah. A Shedite. Letting demons live is not the Way of the Samurai!"

* * *

**Doublesize Drabble: IN Little Pony**  
_(For Incandescens. It's actually 225 words, counting Twilight Sparkle's name as one word for the purposes of artificially lowering wordcount. Besides, it's her Name, and as a Name, it's a Concept and a Concept is one word, right?)_

"I'm sure it's here!" the purple unicorn snapped, stalking through the library aisles.

The lavender dragonling on her back looked around. "I dunno, Twilight... I'm not sure we're in the right area."

"Of course we are, Spike! That nice pegasus said so." She pulled down a few books with horn-magic, flipped through them, then sent them back.

Spike hastily caught the books and re-shelved them, then flew back to his friend. "I'm just worried this might be... you know... the _restricted_ section."

"Everything will be fine," Twilight-Sparkle said. "I'll find the book, we'll borrow it, and we'll never have rains of chocolate milk again. Oh! There's someone!"

A voice was saying, "...request an explanation --" The black unicorn broke off as Twilight-Sparkle came 'round the corner.

"Excuse me," she said politely. "We're looking for a book about banishing Discord? Extra-permanently?"

Beside the other unicorn, an old earth-pony nodded. "Three more aisles, turn right, fifth shelf up."

"Thank you!" Twilight-Sparkle chirped. As they left, she muttered, "See, Spike?"

The dragon clung to his friend's back, eying the glaring black unicorn.

When the purple unicorn's hoofsteps had faded, the black unicorn (marked with a silver sword) turned to the earth-pony. "That. Was. A. Dragon."

Yves inspected his own mark, which looked somewhat like a magic wand with a glowing tip. "Alternate universe spill-over. Here, _humans_ are extinct."

* * *

**Doublesize Drabble: IN defense of McCarthyism**  
_For drakemagi, 200 words on: Yves, on behalf of David, vs. Malphas, re: Senator Joseph McCarthy. Hopefully suffices!_

Two old men sat on park benches. Pigeons crowded around one, despite his cigarette. The other had only a suspicious scattering of feathers beneath his bench.

"Thank you for coming," the first said. "I've been asked... for a boon."

"Oh?" the second asked. "What sort?"

"A soul. A Senator. The one you keep outside the Gates."

"A soul, from Hell to Heaven? How?"

"Our concern, not yours."

"Make it worth my while," the second said, words at odd with his friendly expression.

Mildly, the first replied, "You'll save face."

"You speak nonsense. He is _instructional_. A monument to my Word!" the second gloated, cracking the façade of his open mien.

The first tapped his cigarette, the ash fading to nothingness before it hit the ground. "If he nears the Gates, Malphas, he'll be mine, infernal Force or not. It won't stick. Everyone will see the Guardians pluck him from your grasp. Surely it will be better to... 'lose' him in a Stone raid. He'll be thought soul-killed."

"You're lying," the Prince scoffed. "You think he's yours? Why? He served _my_ Word! It was why we approached him as he was dying."

Yves smiled. "He helped Eisenhower. That was his destiny."

* * *


	5. 5.5 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompter : Drabble_  
>  vincentursus : In Nomine Reality TV  
> vincentursus : Introduction To Humanity 101 Midterm Quiz  
> maroon_ed : DI Drabble: What Price Free Will?  
> For Incandescens, birthday fic : Human Business (IN/Bleach)  
> For Sariel, birthday fic : Half-drabble, "Burn like cities in your wake"  
> demiurgent : Lilith/Alaemon: Secrets Uncovered

* * *

**In Nomine Reality TV**

_"Smile for the camera, dammit,_ " came the Song, along with a bit of Essence. Obediently, the Malakite bared her teeth in the grin of a Virtue with a demon in her grasp and a Song of Claws active.

The demon in question wailed, "I don't wanna smile! I don't like this show! I wanna go back to Perdition!"

"True, true, and true!" the Malakite chirped, bouncing the demon's head off the wall as punctuation. "Should've thought of that _before_ locking everyone into this relic hotel with relic cameras running."

"I didn't know it was an Eighth Virtue party!"

"Too bad!"

* * *

**Introduction To Humanity 101 Midterm**  
Page 1

NAME________________  
RACE [circle one]: Mortal Angel Demon Other Prefer not to answer

Part 1: Multiple Choice

What's in your refrigerator?

A: Ice Cream  
B: Pizza  
C: Nutritious selection of foods.  
D: Dead bodies, like in the comics

In your bedroom?

A: Bed  
B: Air-mattress  
C: Bed, bedside table, bureau  
D: ...carpet?

Living room?

A: Cheap folding chairs  
B: Sofa labeled "Free"  
C: Coffee table, couch, chairs, TV.  
D: TV.

Reaction to police:

A: Be polite; keep your head down  
B: Be arrogant; they respect that.  
C: Bribe them.  
D: Kill them.

(Next page-->)

* * *

**What Price Free Will?**

_As we all know,_ the Elohite typed, _the Fallen are discomfited in Heaven. Therefore, Lucifer would not have been truly a Balseraph until at least the Rebellion. Thus, when he challenged God, he was an angel, concerned (if misguided) for the betterment of All._

_Thus,_ it continued, _had Lucifer prevailed, it is conceivable that he would not have Fallen. His aim would have been to shepherd humanity, not corrupt. In conclusion, is the gain for Free Will worth the pain?_

Sabach saved the file into the queue for discussion at the next Elohite meeting. It spared a moment to look out the window, across Heaven, at the abandoned Cathedral of Light.

* * *

**Human Business**

The monster crashed into the angels, sending them flying in all directions. No time for invocation, not with new-vesseled trainees trying to fend off a creature of darkness and claws, with only its empty eyed, white mask truly visible.

Their teacher lay headless on the ground, no Malakite to come back immediately.

"What is it?" cried the one whose Bad-Boy Role actually had a switchblade. "What Infernal thing?"

A bluewhite wind swept around them, shielding. A stately, black-robed woman in glasses was there, without disturbance. "It's a Hollow. This is human business."

A ball of energy formed in her hand.

* * *

**Burn Like Cities In Your Wake**

Belial sighed happily as the nervous Lusties carefully dropped candle-wax onto his back and wings. Normally, the sorry, soggy lot of them were too damp for anything good, but really, this wasn't bad at all.

Maybe he shouldn't have killed the soul who suggested he pamper himself on his birthday.

* * *

**Secrets Uncovered**

Lilith flopped onto the pillows, propped up by her elbow. "This just isn't working, you know."

The other occupant of the bed lay there, and said nothing.

"I mean, it's not that you're ugly. I think. It's not even that there's no chemistry here, because really, like there's chemistry every single time? I think not. However..."

She prodded at his form. He lay there, and said nothing.

"The silence and inactivity is just such a turn-off. Why, if I didn't know better, I'd think..."

She frowned, and reached for his mask.

One finger hooked under, and... "Mm-hm. You're a puppet."

* * *


	6. 3 drabbles in fade's universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles with fadeverb's characters. (Canon or not is up to fade.)

* * *

**Gifts**   
_(kai and mannie universe)_

"You were his... secretary."

Aglaya didn't turn around. So long as she could pretend to work, perhaps he would go away. "He had me sort through the office. It's not the same."

"And that's all he did?"

"Yes."

The voice hissed under its breath. "And that's all _you_ did?"

"Yes." Belatedly, she added, "Sir."

Hands closed over her shoulders, and now she could not even pretend to work. "And after I went to all that trouble to get him a present, too. Still, he had his chance. Now you're mine."

And before she could absorb the words, the passion hit.

* * *

**Kai's Power Cute**   
_(kai and mannie; title from old app, kai's power tools)_

The triad walked out of the house, the Seraph's eyes glazing over.

"Is something wrong?" the Cherub asked.

Surprisingly, the Seraph burst into tears. Both the Ofanite and the Cherub looked at each other. Then they worked on hustling him into the car.

"He's just," the Seraph bawled, "so sweet! So trusting! So cooperative! Do you know where I've been posted? War Servitors! Creationers in service to War! To Fire! And this one _trusts_ us and wants to _help_ and he offered me _cookies_ \--"

"Not safe cookies," the Cherub said hastily.

"I'm in love."

"Oh, dear," the Cherub said.

* * *

**AA Kai, Dance Instructor**   
_(kai and mannie future-AU, especially if melding with my Interesting Times AU)_

"So, how's it feel?"

Kai rotated its attention to where Marc leaned in the doorway of the Dance Floor. "Wooooaaaaaaaaaah."

The Archangel of Trade grinned at the Archangel of Dance. "I remember that. What are you doing? Besides the obvious."

Kai laughed. "Can't I be doing the obvious?"

"Well, _yes_ , but... is it ever really only the obvious, with us?" Marc took a step further into Kai's Cathedral center.

"That's... an interesting question. Maybe?"

"Straightforward Ofanite."

"I do try!" Kai held out a ring. "Wanna see?"

Marc walked over and took the ring. "Yes. But it's your Word-- you lead."

* * *


	7. Not A Drabble, Just Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by LJ User zhaneel69  
> (Did Lucifer ever actually give Lilith her Word?)

* * *

**An Alternate Freedom**

"Come with me," the First Fallen said, holding out his hand. "Adam abused you. The angels have mistreated you -- just as they have mistreated us. Come with me, help us, and I will give you power unimaginable."

For a moment, Lilith raised her hand, just a little. Then she frowned. "And what would I owe you for that, Star of Morning? No. I want none of Heaven, and I want none of you, either." She turned and walked away, into a rising sun.

Suddenly (forever?) behind the Song-made, temporary form of the Lightbringer, Yves put his hands in his anachronistic pockets. The Archangel of Destiny commented, "The problem with Freedom is that it longs to be free, don't you think?"

Without turning, the Balseraph snarled and let his vessel disintegrate in the soft, unforgiving dawnlight.


	8. And five more drabbles once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt : Drabble_  
>  naraht1 : Leading with Laughter  
> solaas : Which Way is West?  
> For cikevin on behalf of thealien : (untitled)  
> undauntra : This is So Totally... (shortfic, not drabble)  
> me : Angels and Angels, part 2

* * *

**Leading with Laughter**  
_(AU, Crackfic)_

When Uriel was summoned to trial, his response was, "Later. Busy!"

Dominic could not permit that flouting of Judgment. Michael and David were sent to fetch their brother.

And so they did. They also brought one whose own trial was long overdue, who screamed and shouted, wept and pleaded, finally stared at the Council from within the shadow David had made, and hid his face in leather wings as he whispered, "No-no-no."

"Uriel, you are on trial," Dominic said.

Uriel laughed, disbelieving. "What for?"

And weeping, Kobal said in God's Voice, " **For not _getting_ it,**" as he stood, Mercurian Archangel.

* * *

**Which Way is West?**  
_(Saiyuki crossover)_

"Oh dear. I don't think this is the right citadel."

The quartet looked up at the wall.

Looking down was an attractive, green, face.

After a moment of mutual staring, the woman called, "Ahoy the jeep."

Jipu _mehh_ ed cheerfully.

"Excuse me," Hakkai called. "Do you know which way is west? Everything's gone gray."

Sanzo added, "We're looking for a megalomaniac queen, her crazy scientist-priest, and..."

"And their team! So we can beat 'em!" Goku added.

The green woman thought a moment. "Ah, no one here by that description. Really."

"In that case, may we stop for dinner?" Hakkai asked.

"...Sure."

* * *

**(untitled)**

Once the forest had been idyllic. Now bodies lay broken and ignored by the two angels who walked past them. "Is the Domain secured?" asked the elder Malakite.

"Nearly, sir," said the younger. "Its master--"

Something shining and white charged at them. The younger reflexively pushed the elder clear-- and was flung aside himself, barely able to parry the ancient's horn. It turned upon the elder, who watched it come.

It stumbled in its charge. Then, with pain and fulfillment in its eyes, the unicorn bowed its head, and knelt to place its horn upon the lap of Purity.

****

**This is So Totally...**

She slammed the Balseraph's back to the wall, pinning him there by one shoulder while she raised her sword in her other hand, preparing to skewer him to the bricks.

"Wait, _wait_!" he cried, his sunglasses askew on his face, and nameless emotion in his one visible eye. "Babe, you are so..."

" _Don't_ even try to say it!" she growled, and tensed for the thrust.

"--so _glorious_!" he finished, and just looked at her with his shirt all rumpled, and his glasses half falling off.

She snarled a curse, vanished her sword, and ripped his shirt off instead.

Because really, she couldn't hide from it: he was pretty cool too.

_(Spoiler: Glory and Cool)_

* * *

**Angels and Angels, part 2**  
_(IN / Sharon Shinn's universe)_

Gabriel brought the woman... and her companion... back to the Eyrie. Happy fortune saw the Archangel, Raphael, on the landing ledge. "Sir, _sir_ ," he called, landing.

The dark-skinned woman and her paler companion came in for their landings to either side of him.

"Sir, I found a woman," Gabriel started.

The Eyrie's Archangel ignored this and demanded, "Gabriel, who _are_ these angels?" Understandable. The woman was _very_ dark.

"That's what I'm trying to explain, sir. They're-- they're angels."

"I can _see_ that, Gabriel! But from where?"

"No, sir. They're _angels_." The pair beside him made their wings vanish. "Real ones."


	9. Five, but some are microfics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompter : Title_  
>  copperbird : To the Devil, His Due  
> vincentursus : The VapuTech Time Travel Device and the Big Bang (DI Drabble)  
> harukami : Michael is not drunk enough for this. (not safe for uptight work; microfic, not nec. drabble)  
> for incandescens : What's in a name?  
> me : Games Superiors Play (microfic)

* * *

**To the Devil, His Due**

Marc looked steadily into pale eyes, the irises so light as to be blue-white. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said, respectfully.

Lucifer stepped over the fawning Mammonite, who'd gotten more with his frantic invocation than he'd hoped for. The action even looked graceful. "But you have."

"Again, my apologies."

"I am disinclined to accept them, from one who trades free will for security."

Marc sighed. "That presents a problem."

"If you are the diplomat, then you solve it. Or I shall remain... displeased."

Costs. Benefits. The balance. Marc went to one knee, head bowed.

"I see." Lucifer vanished.

* * *

**The VapuTech Time Travel Device and the Big Bang**  
_(crossover with our GURPS Space game; we have cloaking tech)_

The Michaelite Wheel poked a tree-thing, pacing around the clearing. His Mercurian fellow said, testily, " _Well_?"

"Um."

The Seraph of the Sword said, "He doesn't want to tell us the truth because it is depressing." _His_ Virtue companion frowned at the Ofanite.

"Ican'tfigureouthowtogetfromhereto _anywhere_!"

The other three angels groaned and kicked at the singed plant-life that looked vaguely grass-like. The Malakite snarled something about Vapulans.

Then a growing, humming whistle drew celestial ears. A doorway in the air opened, and a white-clad albino woman looked out. "Need a lift?"

* * *

**Michael is not drunk enough for this.**  
_(arguably a crossover-in-spirit with Small Favors and Foglio's Xxxenophile)_

Eli, clearly, is -- sopping up sake as he explains something about orgone theory and waves around a comic about a fairy who causes wet dreams. Michael says, "Okay, okay, let me get this straight. You're saying, if angels don't have enough sex, the world will blow up? And that's why you've left Heaven?"

Eli considers this, his head tilted to one side. "Yeah," he answers. "That's about right."

Michael groans and reaches for the bottle of sake. His resonance is telling him it's true.

* * *

**What's in a name?**  
_(Crossover: Dr Who)_

The Doctor hushed Ace as she came up to him in the hallway outside a door. He murmured, "I'm sure that we've caught up with the Master again. These people, talking about him, mentioned one of his prior aliases. Ah! Hear that?" He didn't wait for a reply, but kicked in the door. "I've got you this time, Master!"

The tall, thin man, flanked by the three others, didn't even blink. "False. And my name is Domin ** _ic_** , not Dominus. Perhaps you will have better luck two hotels over."

* * *

**Games Superiors Play**  
_(crossover, sort of, with World of Warcraft)_

Out where an orc mother weeps for her child, a tall troll priest stood and contemplated her next move. Idly, she observed a squat orc shaman, and then turned to more easily read his name as he came up to do the quest completion.

"What?" she said. "Was 'Games' taken on this server?"

Az, the orc, turned to look at her tag. "I see you've got the guild charter all set up, Nikky. Wings of Light. I'm surprised you're Horde-side."

The troll emitted a shrug. "Jordi won't play anything but a Tauren druid."

Az emitted a sigh. "And 'Sammi' won't do anything but an undead warlock. I suppose this means the Princes of Power won't be raiding you."

Nikky emitted another shrug. Then she paused, inspected the orc's equipment, and challenged him to a duel.


	10. Microfic and Drabble

* * *

**Balance Is What You Make of It**

The Vapulan in the sub sneered at the dolphin in the viewscreen. "You pitiful creature! You don't even get _hands_ , let alone a useful attunement! What do you do, play Dr. Doolittle with the sea slugs?"

The Seraph wheeeeeeeeeeeted, and then the speakers in the sub relayed, "No. I play it with the kraken."

And the tentacles came up around the craft...

* * *

**Clarity**   
_(prompt from fade: my own OC Elohite, who also shows up in the SSO)_

"Class, this is Jada-dan," the Mercurian instructor said. "Jada-dan, please sit next to that reliever."

The Elohite did so, and accepted parchments from its desk-mate. It took dutiful notes on the lecture.

After work had been assigned for the next class, and the students dismissed until then, a selection of the relievers offered to show the new angel around.

"Why are your eyes amber?" one of the younger relievers asked. "Isn't that bias?"

Jada-dan blinked. "I don't know. I've never seen them."

"Shouldn't they be... clear, or something?"

It thought. "No. We are viewpoints, individuals. Only God's eyes are clear."


	11. Naked Came the Lilim

(Found another one I didn't put up originally. Oops.)

_templarwolf requests: Naked Came the Lilim_

* * *

The battle was over more quickly than any Prince had imagined. The hooks, Geases, unofficial promises... Each one was a hold on a demon's soul, and when they were called in... It wasn't pretty.

Forces rippled around the favor-bands, twisted with a Superior's will. Demons clawed themselves, until the green forms ripped themselves out the backs of empty shells.

Empty-eyed, naked as newborns, the Daughters advanced on other demons, claiming raw Forces for their Mother.

The Princes rallied, attacked... Till they saw the serpentine husk at Lilith's feet, and the silver-eyed, light-eyed Daughter who stood amid her host's ruined scales.


	12. A Reflection Fragment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a drabble, but very, very short.

* * *

The Angel of Willows stood, calm and serene as ever was a Seraph of Flowers. Before her, a Knight of the War trembled, his sword aimed at her throat, and his muscles... refusing, this final step away, to thrust the blade home.

She waited, silently.

Finally, the tension uncoiled, snake-fast, and the tip of the weapon slid into the wall beside her head. There was a whisper of disturbance. The Balseraph dropped his head. He hissed, "I hate you."

She shook her head. "You believe it." She put her hand on his cheek, lifting his face till they stood eye to eye, tall and slender together. She touched her lips to his, and whispered into his mouth, "But it is not true."


End file.
